


Betting Daddy

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Artshots [3]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, artshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a bet. Simply put, it had been one of those simple, almost stupid little things that you'd almost say in response 'you know, I bet that...' and end it with something you were entirely assured of. Joel had been completely confident in himself, because when had his intuition been wrong?</p>
<p>That backfired just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Art Inspiration by allyberrycuppycake](http://allyberrycuppycake.tumblr.com/post/29679812639/im-so-sorry-i-know-its-terrible-a-i-dont)

It had been a bet. Simply put, it had been one of those simple, almost stupid little things that you'd almost say in response 'you know, I bet that...' and end it with something you were entirely assured of. Joel had been completely confident in himself, because when had his intuition been wrong?

That backfired just a little bit. Actually, it backfired quite a lot. It wasn't just a stupid little 'oh you owe me one' things, it was a complete shitstorm of metaphorical debt. Hell, Joel can't even begin to remember what the hell he even bet so much on anyway. Sonny says it was something he did when he was drunk, and Joel wonders if he's just making it up to get what he wants. He doesn't put it past the little goblin entirely, no, but Sonny doesn't seem like the sort of person who'd make up an entire story. But tweak one? Of course; that's probably far more in the ballpark of possibilities.

 

Of course, it doesn't even begin to explain the sittuation at hand. Joel is pretty sure there isn't any eloquent description in the world that could adequately describe all the sorts of fucked up it is. But...at the same time, he's not exactly complaining. At all.

"It's not too tight, is it?" A soft, subtle voice murmurs from behind him. Joel huffs and pulls his tied-together wrists towards him once, as if to test it again. The ribbons tied around them are snug and definitely tight, but he still has feeling in each of his fingers and nothing's going numb, so-

"Nah," He whispers in return, trying not to focus on the firm pressure pushing against his ass. Sonny's breath is hot against the back of his neck, and he's certain the man's finally gotten around to taking off his shirt, considering those eager hands are already working to get off his own. Not sure how he planned on actually doing that since he had long-since tied up his wrists, Joel merely rolls his eyes and at least allows himself to focus on curious fingers caressing around his belly button. "I'm good, man. I can still feel my fingers."

Sonny takes the answer with some satisfaction, his body shifting against Joel's until they were perfectly pressed together, back to chest, the shorter still letting his warm palms skim and caress along Joel's lower torso.

"You remember the word, right?" He asks suddenly. The blonde huffs and turns his face as far to the side as he can, though he's still not able to get much of more than a visual image of Sonny's thick black hair and a bit of his concerned expression. Damn. He almost wants to make a joke about who's supposed to be playing the dominant, but decides that it's not worth possibly offending Sonny. He did win the bet after all, and this was what he asked for. Joel's still getting over the fact that he wanted something so different from what they were used to, but he's not surprised. He just needs to keep his mouth shut and his filter on. Don't need to scare off the little kitten while he's trying out his claws for the first time.

Joel recalls back to when he and Sonny first talked about it. "Yeah, I remember the damn word," he nearly growls, wanting nothing more than Sonny to shift his hips just a harder against him. "French fries, right?"

"Yeah." And Sonny's hands are pushing up Joel's shirt to his chest, fingers pinching either nipple in a perfect combination of bliss and pain that it instinctively makes Joel whimper.

"Sounds stupid, still," The man manages through his soft moans. "Couldn't you have picked something better?"

There's a dull sound against his back as Sonny's fingers pinch harder, and god damn does that feel nice. Joel arches his body forward against the touch.

"It's supposed to be something we wouldn't say during sex," The younger man argues, though it sounds more like a pout. "I hope that's not something you think about when you have your dick in me."

"Well, now that I--fuck--think about it..."

"Joel I swear to god."

"Just kidding, damn," he murmurs, and practically groans when Sonny pinches his nipples hard enough that for a moment it's all sharp pain and sudden soft pleasure when the pads of the same fingers are simply rubbing over them. "...Wish you'd hurry up."

Instead of either continuing or moving somewhere else, like Joel is starting to desperately want, Sonny's fingers simply stop. That's the absolute worst thing that can happen, and the man isn't hesitating to let his dork of a lover know that.

"What the fuck man?"

At first, there's no response. In fact, there's almost no sound at all. There's just a gentle shifting as Sonny pushes his body forward and move his hands to start unbuttoning the older DJ's jeans. It's a bit confusing, though Joel can't really do anything himself since his hands are tied together and to the headboard of the bed. He's opening his mouth to repeat his question out of pure confusion, but suddenly there's lips kissing the shell of his ear.

"You're not getting anything until you say the magic word," Sonny's voice dropped low, tone a buzz of husky lust that Joel only scarcely manages to get a glimpse of himself on a good, sexy day between them.

"Please?" Joel tries, almost desperately breathy. "Fucking please?"

Sonny laughs and reaches a single hand back to his chest, fingers pinching together gloriously that all Joel can do in response is whimper.

"No, that's not it," He says with a chuckle, tracing his tongue against the shell of Joel's ear. "I'm pretty sure I was descriptive with what I wanted you to call me, baby boy."

Joel outright groans at that, the memory finally washing through his mind because yeah, that's where the real kink of Sonny's won bet came from. And Joel hadn't, and still wasn't going to complain (at least, not too much). He whines and pushes his ass back against the other's hips, a flush feeling of satisfaction bubbling in his stomach when he easily feels how hard the other's gotten in his jeans.

"Daddy," he starts, instantly turning on the charm that he knew would have Sonny all wobbly-legged and completely primal. "Daddy I--I fucking want you. Want you to fuck me."

For a moment the taller man is nearly sure that he was going to be 'reprimanded' for cussing, but instead Sonny's just pushing his jeans down faster, fingers fumbling to get a proper grip. "Yeah," he mumbles against Joel's nape. "So needy. Can't help but beg for me while you're all tied up huh? Can't touch yourself like y'want?"

If he wasn't already committed to playing the perfect role (and focusing on the perfection that was Sonny's clothed cock against his ass) Joel is sure he'd have laughed his fucking head off. Sonny's voice is definitely low and husky, and he's sure to most anyone else he'd sound like the perfect dom going all daddy mode. But to Joel, the little dork is still just as soft and adorable as he always is.

"Nooooo~" Joel mewls, making his body lean forward a bit more so he can push his perfectly angled ass right back against Sonny's cock. "I want Daddy Skrillex to touch me. Please?" And just for an extra measure, he makes it a show to look back, his eyes half-lidded and his lips pulled in a soft, perfect little pout.

By the end of the night, Sonny's almost nuts in his apologies, telling Joel he'd buy him a new pair of jeans. Joel himself is just impressed and, while he's not going to go overboard with it, he's certain he'll be asking to try that again with his dork of a lover sometime soon.


End file.
